Skye Fall
This will eventually be a story. Just wait. Skye Fall Warning: These files are classified and may contain mildly adult themes. Only a certified member of the Last Templars with a certified Level 5 Access Alarm Tag and a Special Security scroll from Lord Mortalis may be allowed to examine them. Subject: Skylar Alexian Fallingstar Alias: "Skye Fall" Age: 21 Danger Level: Extreme Skills: Hand-to-hand combat, arena kite fighting, genius, quick thinking, swordplay, chess, flexibility, sneaking, animal training and riding, making a mess of things Last known location: Possibly Ruttgar's Hollow, 6 months ago Orders: If seen, shoot to kill before activating alarm tag Additional notes: Skye Fall is a menace to the Last Templars and is among the most dangerous of our enemies because not only is she one of the greatest warriors ever known and probably the most brilliant mind in recorded history, but she has become something of a hero to the Free Races and is giving them the deadliest weapon against our all-encompassing might - hope. Skye Fall brings the people hope for freedom from our conquest. Being the only one who cares what they think, they bring her their troubles and most of them concern us. If she keeps this up, there may be organized rebellion, which means we'll have to start listening to the people, or at least pretending to do so. Skye Fall might even cause them to destroy us entirely by convincing people we are evil. That is, obviously, ridiculous. They don't matter. We are Templars. They are the villains because they were jealous of our perfection and attacked us, made us flawed, nearly destroyed us. Do not let Skye Fall lead a revolution, or even worse be turned into a martyr. When she is killed, make it quiet and private, and as painful and slow as you can. Incidentally, there are very few records of who this woman is anyway. We all know of her exploits as a 12 year old girl, or at least we think we do, but all records of such are probably lost. The only source on her that we could find is the following, a story written by an unknown author. We are unsure if it is biography or autobiography, but bear in mind it was written by her followers or Skye Fall herself, so it is obviously biased. Skye Fall is no hero - she is a pain in the neck and will die as such. FILE/Additional notes/The Ballad of Skye Fall The Ballad of Skye Fall Chapter 1 The Orks laughed as they dragged her down the underground passageway into the mines where other prisoners dug for magical crystals containing Vis Medacatrix Naturae, the healing force of nature made by the auric energy of the Gæa to heal living things. After those living things died and became fossilized, the Vis Medacatrix Naturae, usually shortened to Vis, energy had nowhere to go, but it wanted to leave the underground and float away. When that was impossible due to the ground above it, that straining to escape melted and recrystallized the surrounding rock, trapping the Vis energy in crystals. Vis energy was also able to form an aura after being crystallized long enough, not enough to form Animus, a soul, but enough to fuel magic. The prisoners chiselled away at the rocks, careful not to damage the fragile younger crystals. The older veins of crystal needed no such deliberation since the older a crystal got, the more it hardened, and the best crystals were as hard as diamond. One prisoner, a Panadar, swung his pick a bit too far to the left and a crystal shattered. The Vis emergy evaporated into the air and presumably returned to the Auric energy encompassing the world. The unfortunate Panadar was dragged to a deep mineshaft and flung, screaming, to his doom. Skye Fall was internally screaming vile curses at the Orks, but externally she remained calm, unfazed. She would not let them think she was upset. She had to focus if she was going to find an escape route. She blinked and stored the scene in her photographic memory, then continued pretending to trim her nails nonchalantly with her Vis crystal dagger, a beloved possession since the age of 9. The minecart rumbled to a halt and one of the Ork guards grabbed for the dagger. Skye Fall immediately cut off his right hand, then his left arm while he was recovering from hs wounds. Finally, she stabbed him in the neck before she sheathed her dagger and two other guards restrained her and dragged her deeper into the mines. They eventually came to a portion of the mines that seemed abandoned. A quick look at the floor revealed very little dust, indicating that despite there being seemingly no activity going on, this particular region was still in use. There were more Orks and some of the Templar's soldiers walking about here. The fact that they had much cleaner and well-decorated uniforms indicated that they were higher in rank. Therefore, this area was probably administrative, the place where those who actually owned the mines worked. Skye Fall then realized she was about to meet her first Templar. In the relatively large chamber, around two dozen Orks, elites and mercenaries were gathered around a large throne made of Vis crystal. Sitting on the throne was a being that was obviously evolved from the perfect predator. Imagine, if you will, a dinosaur, perhaps a Utahraptor. Strip it of feathers and make it even bigger. Put a poisonous spike at the end of it's tail containing venom that could kill in less than a second. Give it two toe claws, legs built for leaping incredible distances, a stomach that can digest pretty much anything up to and including materials that could dent diamonds, hands that could pluck a pebble off a daisy, then crush that pebble into powder and behead the sheep eating that daisy with a slice of it's deadly claws, and give it a long but muscular neck too hard to cut through but able to turn about 360 degrees and look down at a person 12 meters behind it, and on the head a venomous bite, four alternating kinds of constantly replaced teeth, a tongue capable of flicking the air and tasting the icing on a cake, a nose that could smell every molecule of that cake and differentiate between each element making up this cake, eyes designed to see the number of petals on flowers in a meadow from atop the highest mountain known to humankind, ears that can use echolation to form an accurate image at two miles away, and finally, inside the head, a brain that would give Einstein a run for his money. Take this perfect killing machine and make it into a cyborg with computer parts 60 times better than the biological ones with magical capabilities and shielding that could survive twelve bolts of lightning and a grenade. Finally, make it possible to use nanobots to shape-shift, turn invisible and have multiple bodies. That is a near accurate description of one of the weaker Templars. This was not one of the weaker Templars. It was a Teleia Templar Morphi, a high-ranking Templar. No Templars were higher than this form because they believed it to be perfection itself. The Teleia Templar Morphi had no tolerance for imperfection and so tried to destroy all those who did not at least achieve the Templar grand design, let alone that of the Teleia Templar. The imperfect were, in their eyes, only useful as slaves. The Teleia examined Skye Fall carefully. It spoke in the Templar language, designed for mathematical perfection down to the most miniscule of clicks. No true Teleia could be bothered to speak in the "gutteral noises" that the Free Races spoke in. One of the Automatons, robotic warriors of the Last Templars, turned to Skye Fall and translated. "You have been sentenced to imprisonment in the mines until further decisions can be made as to your fate." Skye Fall sighed and said "What makes you think I will submit to these plans?" She spoke in flawless Templar. The other officers in the room were surprised. The Teleia Templar was probably surprised, but if they even felt emotion, they never showed it. "We will make you submit to our rule. Nobody defys the rule of the Last Templars and succeeds. Your sentence will be painful." Skye Fall faked a yawn, despite her fear. "If I am an imperfect being, why don't you destroy me now?" "These orders come from the High Templar itself," said the Teleia, "I can not question them." Skye Fall was surprised. The Teleia took orders from a higher power? So much for them being the perfect life-form! There was a higher Templar, one more "perfect" than a Teleia. Which meant everything Skye Fall thought she knew about the Teleia was wrong. She attempted to mask her surprise. "I would question them," Skye Fall continued, "if I were you. What is the point of destroying imperfection?" "Without perfection there is no point in existence. Imperfection is a disease that must be purged from existence so the perfect can not be infected." Skye Fall laughed. "You sound like you're quoting an outdated script." The Teleia didn't respond. One of the Orks laughed. "Be lucky that this is your sentence, Skye Fall," said the Ork, "we could have given you other, more, shall we say, interesting duties." Before Skye Fall could react, the Ork swung his sword at Skye Fall's prisoner jumpsuit and nearly tore it off. Skye Fall blocked with her dagger. "I'm not that easy," she replied, slashing a scar across the Ork's face. The Ork screamed in agony while the others hung back, unwilling to confront her. The Templar sat there impassively as Skye Fall picked up a pick and began her sentence. Chapter 2 Category:Stories Category:Fantasy Category:TheReturnOfTheKing Category:Candidates for deletion